The present invention relates generally to the use of a projector to display multimedia content. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a projector to the underside of a musical drum to allow the projector to display multimedia content onto the head of the drum for use by the drum player.
When playing a musical instrument, it is often necessary for a player to read music, lyrics, and/or other information while performing. Drummers that read music, lyrics, or other information while performing typically use a music stand or a digital tablet device on a stand to hold and store the documents, however it is often difficult to place such a stand or device so a drummer can effectively see the documents. Drum sets require a far greater area of floor space than most other traditional musical instruments such as a guitar, keyboard, violin, trumpet, flute, or other similar string or wind instruments. A typical drum set, with all of its necessary hardware and stands for each drum and cymbal, has very little space left for other accessories such as a music stand.
To overcome this challenge, some setups use a music stand placed adjacent to one or more existing drum, cymbal, or microphone stands. In other setups, the top section of a music stand is utilized without the bottom (base) section where the top portion is typically connected to a positionable arm that may be held by an existing stand or mount used by the drum set. This method avoids having to take up floor space, but still requires air-space to be utilized around the drums, cymbals, and other drum-set hardware. Any time a traditional music stand or positionable arm is used with a drum set, extra space is required, but that extra space may come at the cost of removing or not using other accessories, or the space may simply not be available.
When using music stands or other positionable arms, incidents may occur which cause problems for the drummer to continue to perform. For instance, music stands can be unstable and may fall over causing sheet music, lyrics, or paper to fall to the floor. The drummer will have to continue playing from memory, will need to stop to gather the documents, or will need a third party to gather the documents and replace them on the stand. Likewise, if the stand is holding a digital tablet, a fall may cause severe damage to the tablet itself and render it inoperable for the remainder of the performance. When using a positionable arm, the arm may limit the ability of the drummer to move about the drum set for striking a drum, cymbal, or other hardware.
Additionally, music stands or positionable arms may obstruct the audience's view of the drummer. When positioned in front of the drummer, the audience may not have a full view of the drummer and thus limit the ability to enjoy the performance. When positioned to the side of the drummer, the drummer may be put in an uncomfortable playing position, thus having to turn too far to the right or left while performing. Further, it may become difficult for the drummer to observe other performers in the group to keep up with cues or communication regarding the music or performance. These problems may be made even more complicated when a drummer is using a microphone. The drummer typically will have to face forward to sing or speak into the microphone while also reading music or lyrics. By having a music stand, or arm, as well as a microphone in front of the drummer, it is difficult for the audience to have a clear view. Likewise, when the stand, or arm, is to the side, the arrangement can be uncomfortable and cause neck and shoulder strain effecting the ability of the drummer to perform.
One other method for viewing music, lyrics, or other information, is also used. In this method, a drummer will lay, or tape, a document on to the top of the drum so that the drum itself holds the document. However, this only allows for one sheet of a document, or music, to be held at a time. Further, this method is limited because of the physical size and shape of the drum being used. Finally, while using this method, the document mutes the drum noise when struck, thus limiting or totally restricting the playing of the drum.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus for viewing music, lyrics, or other information that overcomes some of the limitations previously described.